You're With Me This Year
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig attend a Christmas Market but Gilbert isn't too pleased when he finds out that Ludwig won't be able to spend the holidays with him. Secret Santa gift PruGer


My Secret Santa gift for azn95 whose three prompts were snow, city at night, and Christmas Market, I did all three so I hope that's cool.

Summery: Gilbert and Ludwig attend a Christmas Market but Gilbert isn't too pleased when he finds out that Ludwig won't be able to spend the holidays with him.

I own nothing, Hetalia is not mine

Warnings: cussing and Gilbert being an ass-hat

I don't know who is seme in this, so I'll leave that up to you guys.

On with the fic!

* * *

**You're With Me This Year**

**Prussia/Germany one-shot**

**

* * *

**

"Fuck its cold." Gilbert shivered as he walked down the stone streets of Berlin, heading toward the market place.

"I told you to dress warmer Bruder, but you never listen." Ludwig pointed out, feeling quite comfortable in the warm wool jacket he wore. He was use to the cold winters of his land, knowing to wear a heavy jacket with comfortable accessories like gloves and a scarf, but Gilbert decided to go out in a thin jacket with only a pair of earmuffs in the shape of bunny heads (those things were as stupid as they were cute) and fingerless gloves.

The older nation snorted as they turned a corner. "I wanted to see what they had before the big crowds come and buy all the good stuff."

"We had time Bruder, it's not like the market is just going to pack up and leave the moment we arrive." Ludwig replied, but Gilbert chose to ignore him and continued to walk. "Besides, you'd probably be a lot warmer if we had gone during the day anyway."

"Hell no, I like the markets at night, that's when you get more beer and it's less crowded. And I'm too awesome to let the cold get to me so I'm just gonna ignore it!"

Ludwig sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Gilbert. Reaching out, the taller of the two brothers took Gilbert's hand, holding it tightly. Gilbert blinked and looked at his little brother before smirking. He always enjoyed when Ludwig did something like this, mostly as a way to distract himself from his thoughts and to just touch the awesomeness that is Gilbert.

They walked for another five minutes until the sounds and lights of the market became louder and brighter. The market place was crowded by stalls and carts, owned by men and women who were selling their wares to people from all over who came to see.

The delicious smell of cooking meat and bread could be smelt as they entered the crowds, keeping a tight hold on each other's hands so they didn't lose one another. They didn't want a repeat of when Ludwig was much younger, it took Gilbert three hours to find Ludwig and they did not want to have to do it again.

"Awesome! Look at all the stuff! What should we buy first?" Gilbert grinned as he whipped his head around, looking at some of the stalls.

"Hold on Bruder, let's look at everything first before we decide to purchase anything. I don't want to waste a lot of money so soon." The blond nation stated and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You sound like that stupid aristocrat when you talk like that, but whatever." The older brother shrugged at the other's words.

Ludwig sighed and they walked around, seeing the different things being sold. They stopped at a few of the carts and stalls, gawking at the little wooden, plastic or tin toys and decorations being sold, along with the glassware and pewter decorations. Ludwig happened to show some interest in a few of the little smokers one man was selling, they would look good on his fireplace on Christmas and they would make the house smell good.

Gilbert was interested in anything that moved or made noise to which Ludwig had to keep telling him to stop playing with everything and to stop acting like a child, but Gilbert just ignored him by trying to drown out his brother's nagging with a cow can that mooed when you tipped it. After exploring the market a bit, and having to pull the albino nation away from a Nativity scene because he wanted to ride the donkey, Ludwig finally let Gilbert buy stuff.

The first thing Gilbert wasted his money on was a Santa hat with five stars on it that lit up when you pushed a button on it. He also bought UFO candies, sucking the sugar right out of the nasty wafer casing. Gilbert also ordered some warm cheese bread, to which Ludwig had gotten a pretzel with some cheese and ham on it for himself.

Soon they ended up wanting to get some alcohol in their 'deprived' bodies, but they couldn't find any beer. "Let's just get some spiced wine, it will warm us up." Ludwig suggested and Gilbert made a face, he wasn't a big fan of wine but getting drunk was getting drunk so he shut his mouth and let Ludwig buy them two glasses.

They decided to go and sit down at a table over by the food stands and the large stage where a band was playing music. They sat in silence, Gilbert was playing with the little plastic car he got out of a Kinder Surprise egg he bought, avoiding drinking his wine as Ludwig sipped on his and listened to the band play some Christmas music.

"Yo, West." Ludwig turned to see Gilbert looking at him.

"Yes?"

"What are we doing for Christmas Eve? Are we gonna have a big dinner or leave that for Christmas itself? I need to know so I can get a lot of extra beer for either day; actually I'll get it for both."

The blond blinked but frowned. "Actually Bruder, Feliciano invited me over to spend Christmas Eve with him and I said yes so…"

Gilbert frowned and glared at Ludwig. "What do you mean?" He asked, stopping Ludwig from continuing, "I thought we were spending it at home together."

"Well, you didn't say anything and Feliciano asked." Ludwig mumbled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Bullshit! We finally get together and you decide to spend our first Christmas as, well you know, with Feliciano! Fuckin' ai West, you send almost every other day of the year with him, why can't you just cancel it with him and spend it with me?"

Ludwig frowned at the outburst, trying to stay calm about it, but he wasn't going to stay calm for long while Gilbert was yelling. "You should have said something and I sorry but I can't just cancel, not when it's so close."

"Then just pretend you're sick or something!"

"You know I can't do that Bruder."

Gilbert let out a loud groan and took the glass of wine and drank it all in one gulp before slamming the glass down. "Then why don't you go and enjoy your time fucking the Italian this year, I'll be sitting at home alone, just like I do every year!"

The albino stood up and stormed his way into the crowd before Ludwig could stop him, disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

"Gilbert! Bruder, where are you?" Ludwig called, having spent a good forty-three minutes (yes he was timing this) looking for Gilbert. He hated it when he and Gilbert got into arguments, the other would always have a hissy fit and run to room and lock the door while Ludwig would vent out his frustration as he would clean the house. After a while they would apologize and make up in whatever room they were in.

But this was different; they were outside and away from the house. There was no room for Gilbert to run to and there was no house for Ludwig to clean, they were in the market place. It was rather frightening; Ludwig had never had to look for Gilbert in a sea people like this, not since the fall of the Berlin Wall.

He called out for Gilbert once more, but got no reply. He didn't see any sign of Gilbert and it was getting late. Ludwig had called Roderick, who was staying at his house still after all these damn years, if Gilbert had come home. The Austrian said that he wasn't at the house and he hadn't seen Gilbert since they left but if he does come by that Roderick would call the blond.

Ludwig had called Francis and Antonio and they told him that Gilbert hadn't come over. That meant that Gilbert was still in the market place somewhere, or at least somewhere in the city.

It was getting colder and snow was starting to fall, which means that Gilbert was going to get cold and he was probably gonna remember some of his past with Ivan, which was never good. Gilbert hated the cold and the snow, he had been left out overnight multiple times during his time with Ivan as punishment, and Ludwig didn't want Gilbert to have a flashback. Those were never pretty.

Pulling his phone out again, Ludwig tried to call Gilbert for the ninth time as he walked away from the market place to get a better signal and to hear better. Soon he heard the ringing as he waited for Gilbert to pick up, but he paused and pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the faint sound of rock music playing off to his left.

That was Gilbert's ring tone for him, which meant that Gilbert was close. Hanging up his phone, Ludwig headed in the direction he heard the song, over by the steps of a building. There he found the sitting figure of his brother, that damn Santa hat was glowing on his head. "Bruder?"

"Go away West, I'm mad at you." Came Gilbert's expected reply. Ludwig didn't go away; he walked over and sat down a foot away from Gilbert. The snow was still falling and it seemed to be piling up on Gilbert, meaning he hadn't moved since it started to snow.

"You need to go home, it's getting cold Bruder." The blond spoke softly, noticing that Gilbert refused to look at him.

There was a pause before Gilbert mumbled a response. "Why are you choosing him over me again?"

"Huh?" Ludwig blinked, making Gilbert sigh, some of the built up snow fell from his head.

"West, I know we're finally together, not just as brothers but more and this is our first Christmas together like this. I want it to be you and me, I know it's selfish and whatnot plus it seems really girly for me to be whining about it, but I really want to spend it with you and only you. I never got to celebrate the holidays when I was stuck with that bastard commie, and since I've been back I'm either alone or with other people I don't want to be with."

He sighed once more before continuing. "I mean, last year you were with Feliciano and having fun while I was getting hit with a frying pan for making Austria strip. Just this once, can it be you and me, like when we were younger, but with us as a couple and not just brothers?"

Ludwig looked at him, frowning a little with a hint of a blush on his face. That's right; Gilbert had been alone for a lot of holiday seasons while Ludwig was with his former allies or with some of the other nations. But whenever Gilbert was with others during this time of the year, he either got in trouble or was forgotten. No wonder he was so pissed off with Ludwig, and he had every right to be.

Reaching out, Ludwig took Gilbert's hand and held it, noticing that his brother's fingers with stiff from the cold. "I'll tell Feliciano I can't come over, he'll understand." Ludwig stated, trying to warm up his brother's hand a bit to get some feeling in it.

"Wha?" Gilbert blinked, finally turning to look at his younger brother. "You're actually gonna cancel! Holy shit, you rarely ever do that! This is a Christmas miracle!" The blond made a face, thinking that going through a whole day without strangling the albino nation was a miracle.

"Yes I will cancel, because I to want to spend Christmas with you Bruder, and only you." Ludwig gave the other nation one of his rare smiles, making Gilbert blush lightly at the unexpected facial expression before he put on smirk and laughed to cover his true feelings.

"D-damn straight you are..! It's just gonna be the Beilschmidt bruders, celebrating the holidays together! Now come on, let's go take one last look around the market and head home to share a beer or ten if we wish!" Gilbert exclaimed as he stood right up, the snow falling off his form.

Ludwig looked up at him and just smiled a bit, at least Gilbert wasn't depressed and angry anymore. They explored the market once more, just holding hands and focusing only on each other, even though they tried to ignore how wimpy and out of character it seemed.

* * *

"O Christmas tree~! O Christmas tree~! Blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah-blah!"

"Bruder, that's not how the song goes and why are you singing the English version?"

"Cause I forgot the actual words! And my song is way more awesome!"

Ludwig sighed as he and Gilbert sat in their living room, drinking some of the good liquor and beer that Ludwig had stashed away in the house. It was Christmas Eve, and the only lights on the whole house were the lights on the tree (which Ludwig wasn't sure if Gilbert purchased or chopped down from someone's yard), along with the Advent Wreath over on the coffee table and the lights outside the windows. The electric lights in the window were supposed to be on to but Gilbert short-circuited them by accident.

"Just think, tomorrow is Christmas and Finland is gonna leave us presents." Gilbert chuckled as he drowned another large gulp of beer.

"Yes, and hopefully he'll realize just how bad you've been this year." The other nation mumbled as he drank from his own glass. Gilbert chose to ignore the comment as he scooted closer to Ludwig, throwing an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"I forgot to thank ya for taking me to the market West, it was pretty awesome, except for the argument we had. We need to do it again next year, and maybe we can drag some of the others along with us so we can make them buy us stuff."

"That's not nice Bruder." Ludwig chuckled before glancing out the window, looking out at the lighted city of Berlin. "It's snowing again." He spoke out loud.

"Let it snow, not like I care. I got you and I got beer, that's all I need to focus on, now come here and warm me up, I'm fucking freezing again." Ludwig rolled his eyes and pulled Gilbert closer and kissed the smaller nation.

Pulling away, he smiled a little at his brother. "Merry Christmas Bruder."

"That was really gay West, but Merry Christmas." Gilbert smirked and was pushed away by the taller German.

"You just ruined the moment."

"And I enjoyed doing so."

"I'm kicking you out of the house and into the snow."

"You suck West."

END

* * *

Hopefully this is pretty okay for what I've written, it's been a while since I've really sat down and written out Germancest so I'm a little rusty. I'm sorry this is so late; I got into some problems with my school work so I'm grounded from my laptop which is where a better version of this is one, this was just the beta-ed version I had in an e-mail.

Please review and if I got anything wrong with facts or whatever, you can tell me.


End file.
